To Catch A Thief
by Aino Yuy
Summary: Left with nothing, they resolve to stealing in order to survive. But that has consequences, and with five skilled soldiers determined to catch them, four female thieves will have to outwit them if they want to end on top [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

Title: To Catch A Thief  
  
Author: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
Disclaimer: I, Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater, hereby swear I do not own anything. Not the shows, Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, or the characters, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Relena, and other people. But you must remember the title and the plot of this story is my idea! I haven't encountered any GW/SM fics that has to do with the scouts as thieves and the pilots as the catchers. If there are, well what can I say? It's not like authors don't use plots that have been used already. And I made sure the title of this fic was not used in the GW/SM crossover section. So don't flame me about that!  
  
Author Notes: Yes, I am going to re-editing the prologue. At first when I wrote it, I had a cold. Of course my head wasn't really thinking into the future. So I got stuck in what I was going to write next. Now, that I thought it over, I'm going to change some stuff.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Prologue  
  
~Someone's P.O.V.~  
  
You could say my friends and I are the bad guys, being one of the top thieves ever around in the Sanq Kingdom. But to tell the truth we're just normal poor teenaged girls...  
  
Neither I nor my friends, Makoto, Rei, and Ami, were born in the Sanq Kingdom. When we were young, looking for a place to stay, we happen to past by the kingdom. Lucky, we followed my friend Ami's advice and found a small abandoned area near the market place.  
  
Seeing that it had been empty for a long time, we decided to call the Sanq Kingdom our home. But of course we were only thirteen at the time and we didn't have any money.  
  
Makoto and Rei did try to get jobs, but faith wasn't with us that Fall... Winter began to snow in and we were all very hungry. We managed to survive by picking food out of the garbage cans. But of course that never was able to fill our stomachs.  
  
And then, that day happened... Ami and I were watching from affair, on a tree branch, the winter festival held by the palace. My stomach was growling so much, it made me feel so sick. I could also hear Ami's but she did not complain at all.  
  
Looking around, I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair sitting on a throne with two adults. Ami had explained to me that they were the king and queen and the girl was the princess of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
She was waving to everyone as the crowed gasped at her beauty. But I was admiring the small white pouch dangling at her side. I could tell right from where I was that it was filled with gold.  
  
I told my blue haired friend that I would be back and quickly jumped off the tree branch. Squeezing my way around the crowd until I was close to the girl, I began to crawl underneath the stand where the thrones were seated, which the bottom was hidden with a red drape.  
  
Slowly letting my head sneak out and grip the small bag softly; I begin to have my other hand pull the slipknot. It was a good thing that the princess's chair was very close to the edge. Everyone was too busy watching the circus to notice my doings. I was finally able to get the bag and crawl out again when I accidentally bumped into a boy.  
  
He was dressed in what looked like an army uniform. He looked at me as I tried to keep my balance. The boy then noticed the bag in my hand and his face seemed to darken.  
  
Even if he had caught me in the act, I was already loosing my balance and began to fall when I felt arms from behind grab me. Looking up, I was contented to see Ami's face.  
  
She said nothing but took my hand and ran. We ran away from the crowd but I noticed the boy following us. Was he some kind of soldier or something? He did have the clothes but how could he be one? He was far too young... probably the same age as me.  
  
While we were on the run, the crowd started to cheer. I looked at the performers briefly to spot a small clown boy standing on a ball with one leg. He was carrying a small girl in his arms at the process.  
  
Luckily that performance happened because I noticed that the boy who was chasing us was pulled away by another boy who was also dressed in a soldier uniform. He had his hair tied into a long braid as his arms wrapped around the other boy.  
  
I remembered the daggered look he gave his friend for the interference and the look he gave me and Ami as we disappeared from the crowd.  
  
Yes, that was the beginning of our profession. When we got back to our hideout, we were able to count the money and realized it would last us at least a week and half. We all had a debate and chose that it was time to take matters in our own hand. We decided to become thieves.  
  
Now, I have been a thief for three years. It's not that bad though. You get to have anything you want; if you can rob it, and you can also get your name posted everywhere. Well... except for the fact that the word, "WANTED," in big red letters is engraved on top. Oh well, I guess you can't have everything.  
  
Anyways, remember that boy I met in the winter festival three years ago? I found out that he was a new recruit for the army, being drafter and trained at the age of five from another country. I have heard his friends call him Heero.  
  
Ami has told me once that he had once served in the army for the Sanq Kingdom, protecting the princess and the royal family. He became a hero in everyone's eyes, especially to the princess.  
  
Oh, and get this, that spoiled princess sent him and four other soldiers to capture me and my friends. I know, as if! Just because the Sanq Kingdom calls them the best doesn't mean that they'll be able to. After all, they have been trying to arrest us for a month. Yup, a month. How pathetic.  
  
... Alright, alright. I was bluffing. They are good. 'Very' good. They even almost caught Ami once!  
  
Hopefully, they won't catch me... hopefully. Because that Heero guy sure is determined to catch me for some reason. I wonder why?  
  
And damn, today seems to be his lucky day! They're gaining on me!  
  
~End of P.O.V~  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author's Notes: So, how's that for long? Ok, maybe it's not that long, but it's definitely much longer than the past prologue. Oh yes, and this will not always be in the person's point of view. 


	2. The Chase

Title: To Catch A Thief  
  
Authors: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
Disclaimer: See the prologue to get disclaimer. I'm tired of writing them.  
  
-Faith-chan aka Myst Lady: Hey girl, how you doing? Thanks for the review.  
  
I know what you mean about the SM crossover section. I can hardly fine any of Minako-centric fics! Oh well, after I finish accomplishing my mission here in the GW/SM section, which is to spread M/H fics, I'll start there.  
  
I'll post that Esca/SM fic soon. I'll wait until I kinda get into this fic a bit more.  
  
-Mistress of Ice: Hello there mistress. Sorry, this is a M/H fic. But I'm not sure about the other parings so I'll count your vote on Ami's okay? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
-Fiery of Jupiter: Thanks for your votes on the couples. Since this is a M/H fic, I'll add your votes on the others since I'm having my reviewers choose.  
  
-Tatiana: I'll add your choices on the other parings besides Minako/Heero since this fic is already it. Right now I only need Trowa's and Duo but I'll add the others. Thanks for your review.  
  
-Crystal Dragon: Thanks for the review and I right now I am better. No cold for me! \\//(^_^)\\//  
  
No, the fic won't always be the first person. I just had Minako's thoughts for the prologue and that was all. There maybe some more POVs later on but I don't know.  
  
As you most likely know, I despise Usagi. She with Heero is bullcrap. Her personalities in fics are so not like her. It's just waaaayyyy too out of character.  
  
-Usagi Asia Maxwell: Thank you for the review and the complement. You're smart not to flame me. Wouldn't want Di... I mean Usagi to die now would we... (o_O). Since you're nice and you respect what other people think, I'll try my best not to bash Usagi. But if I do, I'm sorry. It's just in my bloodstream.  
  
-Venus of Love: Ve! What's up? Thanks for the complements. I'm glade I'm starting to inspire you to continue your fics. But if only Usagi died in all them, that would be cool. Although I'm glade you don't have her like "miss perfect" like a lot of authors have her as. C ya.  
  
-Aurora: *throws confetti with Aurora* Hey, thanks for the review. I'm guessing you like Ami. So do I. She would be my second favorite out of the Inners. I'm having the reviewers vote on the parings other than Heero and Minako. I need someone for Trowa and Duo. If you like Ami with any one of those two, vote okay.  
  
-anime-babe: Glade you think it's interesting. I'll keep in mind the choices on the parings since I need one for Trowa and Duo. Buh-bye (^_~)  
  
-transcendent: I'm also in a good mood since I don't have my cold anymore and I'm receiving great reviews. I'll try to work on the next chapter for Minako's Bodyguards. I haven't worked on that in a while yet. But don't worry, I didn't abandon it. Thanks for the corrections. You know me, miss queen of incorrect spelling (^_^;;)  
  
I can't wait for you to post that GW/SM fic. You can be sure I'll be one of your reviewers (^_~)  
  
-Serenity-Olus: What's up? Thanks for your review. And I'm much better thank you very much. (^_^)  
  
-Marsgoddess: .... Err... how do I explain this... eeehhh... this is a Minako/Heero fic... but if you have any other choice of parings for Rei, tell me. If you think she looks good with Trowa or Duo, which I need to know for the next fic, vote on it. Thanks for the reviews too!  
  
-silentie: Thanks. Great, I love those votes you chose! I'll add yours for Trowa and Makoto.  
  
k-e-l-s: well, here I am, continuing for you. Thank you for reviewing. Make sure you vote on the couple for Trowa and Duo.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter 1: The Chase  
  
Minako ran as fast as she could down the marketplace, a group of five soldiers not far behind. She knocked a couple of things out of her way as she pushed the owners.  
  
"Sorry!" the girl apologized when she knocked over an old lady by accident. "I didn't mean to miss" Minako added as she helped her up. But she quickly went back to running when she saw her pursuers a couple of feet away.  
  
'They're going to catch me if I don't move it!' Minako panicked when one of them with long braided hair and purple eyes almost got a hold of her.  
  
"Get back here woman!" a jet-black haired soldier ordered as he and the others prolonged the chase again.  
  
Dashing into a dark passageway, Minako was hoping maybe there was a nearby place to hide and lose them. But no such luck.  
  
'Dammit!' Minako cursed to herself. She could feel a pain on her side from running so much. Escaping from a group of boys for almost a half an hour can cause cramps to anyone.  
  
Minako quickly looked behind her to see the blond haired soldier, Quatre, the chestnut braided soldier, Duo, and the brown haired soldier that had one eye covered, Trowa, not too far away.  
  
'Wait a second, where's that Heero guy and the jet black haired soldier!?'  
  
Soon enough, her question was answered. Minako looked up ahead to see the Chinese soldier and Heero in front of her. They had taken a shortcut to cut her off.  
  
'Now I've got you,' Heero thought to himself, smirking.  
  
Minako came into a full stop just a couple of feet away from the two soldiers. The other three stopped too to block her way of escaping.  
  
'Not good!!! Not good!!!' Minako thought alarmed as she tried to keep her eyes on all five.  
  
She had never been in a tight mess like this before. Ami, one of her best friends, was the only one in the team to encounter this problem a week ago. But she was smart. She was able to outsmart them in a flash. Minako's mind was too busy worrying to think of a getaway now.  
  
"Alright girl, if you surrender now we promise nothing bad is going to happen to you," Heero explained as he took a step forward.  
  
'Yeah right! You'll just use me to get the others and then when you bring me to that annoying princess of yours she'll have us killed!' Minako thought as she backed away. But she realized she was backing up into the other soldiers.  
  
'Guys, where are you when I need you?'  
  
Minako prayed for her friends to come. She knew she had no chance in escaping this. They had her cornered and that was that.  
  
The blond soldier, Quatre, felt a little guilty. Sure this female had caused stress to Princess Relena and the citizens in the Sanq Kingdome, but she and her other teammates weren't criminals. They had never caused death to anyone before. They just stole food and maybe other unnecessary thing to survive. But Quatre had to take orders. And for some reason, Heero had been determined to catch these girls, ever since they received the job. He couldn't go against the princess and the strongest soldier of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
"If you think I'll surrender then you're dumber than you look!" Minako yelled crossly, making Heero grimace.  
  
The jet black haired companion, Wufei, took this offensive as well. "Then we'll just have to take you by force!" He said before charging at her.  
  
Minako was frozen stiff as her eyes shut tightly. She braced herself for Wufei's hold when realizing nothing happened. She soon heard a very familiar voice, making her heart light with joy.  
  
"Minako, open your eyes!"  
  
Doing as she was told, the blonde immediately saw her tallest and toughest best friend, Makoto. She had her top clock hiding her face, showing only the emerald eyes.  
  
The brown haired thief had jumped from the roof above and landed on Wufei, knocking him out. She then rapidly jammed her elbow at Duo's face and her fist into Quatre's cheek.  
  
Heero and Trowa charged at the female aggressor but were soon met by an unwanted hit. Rei, another one of Minako's close friends and teammates, had swung down on a rope and kicked both boys before they could reach Makoto. They fell from the great force hard on the dirt floor.  
  
"Minako! Up here!" Minako heard another feminine voice shout out from atop. She quickly saw Ami bringing down an extra rope from the rooftop of a building.  
  
Taking the rope quickly, Minako started to climb. She walked on the wall swiftly while she used her hands to lift herself up higher. Soon enough, she was on top, greeted by her blue haired friend.  
  
"Let's go!" Rei ordered as she swung down again to take hold of Makoto's hand. They both swung back up to the other two thieves.  
  
Ami hurriedly hugged Minako while Makoto untied the other end of the rope that Rei and she used to swing on earlier from a chimney pipe. They then dashed off the roof to another roof until they were far away from the five captors.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Heero quickly got up from the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl who had swung down had really kicked him hard. He saw his other companions, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa recovering from the brief attack previously. Wufei was still out cold.  
  
"Man, this is going to leave a mark," Duo complained as he massaged his jaw.  
  
"They got away again," Trowa said disappointedly, creating Heero to form his hand into a fist.  
  
'Dammit,' he thought angrily.  
  
Quatre could see the frustration in Heero's Prussian blue eyes. "Well look on the bright side guys. At least we know how that blond girl looks like."  
  
Indeed this was a progress. The four thieves would always cover their face so they wouldn't know their identity. The only clue that they knew they were girls was the feminine voice and the complaints from citizens claming a group of girls robbing them.  
  
"Yeah, and we also discovered her name. I think her friends called her... Minako?" Trowa asked, looking at Quatre and Duo for agreement.  
  
But this information didn't satisfy Heero one bit. He wanted to catch the girls and he wanted to catch them now. He didn't care how they looked like, or what their names were. He just wanted to end this chase. He didn't know why though. Taking a mission like this was always his profession.  
  
"I bet these facts are going to help use track that particular girl down." Duo said, working with Trowa and Quatre to get Heero out of his bad mood.  
  
But they were unsuccessful as Heero's aggravated expression didn't change. He looked at his gang before saying "Hn," and stomped off.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Minako thumped off the dirt of her torn brown shroud. That was all the clothes she and the other girls had in possession. A cloak that was held by a lash. Makoto also made sure it had a hood and a covering for the mouth and nose when she stitched the cloths they robbed.  
  
"That was close," Minako said relieved from the day's venture. She looked at the others to see that Makoto, Ami and Rei had taken their hoods and front coverings off.  
  
"Yeah right!" Rei said upset. "You were almost captured by those guys!"  
  
Minako flinched, knowing she was going to get a long lecture from the dark purple haired bandit for being careless. "You didn't even have your hood on! They now know your face!" Rei bawled.  
  
"Yeah, but they also know Minako's name. We were careless also and yelled her name out loud." Ami pointed out as she plopped down on a beaten-up pillow with Makoto.  
  
Rei got angry hearing this as well. "Dammit! We have to be cautious! We'll get caught if we don't!"  
  
Makoto, who was trying to sleep, had to open her eyes with Rei's booming voice.  
  
"Calm down Rei. Minako is a good runner. She just got a bit messed up this time." Makoto defended as she playfully threw a pillow at Rei's head.  
  
"I am a good runner Rei. It's not like it's going to happen again," Minako said, yawning. She was used to Rei's scolding since there was never a day Rei didn't speak out what was on her fiery mind.  
  
If Minako had to express what she thought of her friends, she would say Rei was more like a caring mother to the group. Rei was the one who worried too much, like an apprehensive mother with her child. Makoto would be the strong one of the group. She always thought fighting was the best way out of things.  
  
The two older thieves would mostly be concerned with Ami and Minako since they were the youngest. Ami, being the youngest, and Minako, being the second youngest. But the four were still the same age.  
  
Ami was the smart one. She always thought of the plans to rob things. Or whenever one of the teammates were in trouble, Ami's mind would work like lightning and was able to think of a plan in a heartbeat.  
  
Now Minako would think of herself as the best runner and robber of the group. She was quick with pick-pocketing and could outrun the owners if they caught her. She would usually be the first one to reach their hideout if they had to run away from someone.  
  
"I think we had a hard day. Why don't we get some sleep? Tomorrow before the market fully opens we'll go get something to eat." Ami suggested as she lay her head down on Makoto's lap.  
  
The others agreed with the blue haired girl as Makoto shut her eyes again. Rei went to a third old cushion and fell soundly asleep moments later. Minako's favorite part of the day was sleeping. She had gone to sleep before any of the others did.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Trowa looked out at the vast kingdom. He was on a balcony inside the palace. The other four soldiers where inside discussing over the matter of the four thieves.  
  
The green eyed soldier scowled lightly. At that moment, Quatre joined him to get some fresh air and to calm his head from Heero's and Wufei's clashing.  
  
"What's the matter?" the blond asked when noticing the expression.  
  
"They're at it again," Trowa said softly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Them. The thieves. For some reason I can feel it, they're on the run again."  
  
Quatre looked at him oddly. Then he realized it. The crack of dawn was the perfect time for the bandits to steal. "I'll tell the others," Quatre quickly said before running back inside.  
  
Trowa listened to the conversation in the interior as Quatre explained to the other three about his prediction. But the discussion soon started to fade from his ears as he began to think.  
  
'What is it? What is that I see in that girl's eyes? It holds something I just can't explain.'  
  
"Let's go Trowa. Heero has an idea where they'll strike!" Duo called out, breaking the tall soldier's thoughts.  
  
'I'll find out some day. Maybe when I catch that girl,' was Trowa's final thought before going after his comrades.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Four females' heads were peeking out from a pile of boxes. They had it all planned out. Since Minako ran the fastest, she was going to take some things from the owner of the market stand while he was setting up. He would definitely go after her. This was after all the stupidest marketer in the kingdom. After that, the rest would do the same and meet Minako back at their hideout.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rei asked when seeing the owner had his back turned to them to unpack some containers.  
  
Minako took a deep breath as she nodded. Makoto gave her a reassuring wink as Ami gave her the signal to go. The blonde thief did as she was told and ran straight for a loaf of bread. Just as Ami predicted, the owner caught her.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" the fat guy roared as he ran after her.  
  
'This is going to be easy,' Minako thought as she was way ahead of him.  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Rei watched as their friend and the stand owner dashed away.  
  
"It's our turn!" Rei said as she ran out of her hiding place. The other bandits did the same as they went to reach for their free breakfast.  
  
"Make another step and I'll shoot you," a monotone voice said, stopping them on their tracks.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author Notes: Let me fill you in on some facts. This is sorta like in kingdoms were soldiers had guns and stuff. But there will not be any Mobile Suits. Sorta like an UA fic since I enjoy writing them better.  
  
I have it figured out. This is a Minako/Heero fic (sorry to the people who wanted Minako with some one else or Heero with some one else.)  
  
But I still don't know about the others. (I know some people had already voted so I'll count that in.) As of right now for the next chap or something, I need to know who Trowa is going with. I'll let you guys vote on it.  
  
Trowa/Ami  
  
Trowa/Makoto  
  
Trowa/Rei  
  
And I also need one for Duo too. You can tell me who he would look cute with. That's it for now.  
  
Till then, ja ne! 


	3. An Escape Plan

Title: To Catch A Thief  
  
Authors: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
Disclaimer: See the prologue to get disclaimer. I'm tired of writing them.  
  
Author Notes: I'm finally back from my trip to Florida with a group of friends. And now I have an inspiration of continuing this fic.  
  
IMPORTANT: This is VERY important. Before I wrote this chapter, I scanned my other ones and decided to edit them a bit. More so on the Prologue. So if you wish to find out my new changes to understand this fic better, then please go back to the prologue and read it. It's slightly different than the first one. And the first chapter, I added small parts to it. Not imperative so you don't have to read it.  
  
Author Notes: I'm finally updating. It's been close to four month's since I last posted the last chap! Now, I'm going to continue on this fic and put "Minako's Bodyguard" on hold. Yes, it's true. It's my case of writer's block for that fic. Anyways, at least I'm continuing this one.  
  
I'm actually pretty proud about all the reviews I got. 26 for just one chap, not bad at all. Anyways, this will be the last chance to vote for who goes with Trowa so if you want a scout with the guy, vote now because it's your last.  
  
Trowa/Makoto: 15  
  
Trowa/Rei: 11  
  
Trowa/Ami: 3  
  
Also, since I got so many reviews, I have decided NOT to write shout outs like I usually do to my reviewers. I may at times write to some of them if they have a question but not to all. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
-Transcendent: Dammit, dammit, dammit!! When will there be a chapter where I don't do mistakes? (^__^) well this was a while ago when I first wrote the second chapter, so now hopefully there are no spelling mistakes in this chap. Tell me if they are if you can though.  
  
-Aurora: Thank you for your votes. And also with that idea you have with Makoto and Trowa. Can you do me a favor and e-mail me at ainoyuy@yahoo.com? I want to as you something.  
  
-sailor g: A guy will be left out... I'm still thinking of what to do.  
  
-Cris: thank you for your well explained vote. I always do like it when people give me reasons on why that certain couple. It makes me think more on it then. Anyways, if you keep voting for Rei/Trowa, who knows. Maybe this fic is the one.  
  
-Ceso: I'm not sure about the love triangle thing... hmm... I do like the idea though. I'll think about it.  
  
-Worm of G-Unit: I must say, you are one of the weirdest people I have ever met on fanfiction.net. But thanks for your review anyways...  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter 2: An Escape Plan  
  
Rei and Makoto let out a curse word as the three bandits turned to look at the five captors. Heero held a gun aiming at them, his eyes cold. He scanned the place noticing one of them missing.  
  
"Where's your other friend?" He asked.  
  
Rei folded her arms as she looked mockingly at the soldier. "And we'd tell you of all people?"  
  
Makoto and Rei smirked, noticing Wufei and Heero's glowers darken. Ami, trying hard not to show any fear, kept a normal face. Makoto had always told her never to let them know that she in truth was frightened out of her wits because of them.  
  
She recalled the time when these boys had cornered her and almost caught her. She was still a bit shaky after it. They almost even got a hold of her if she hadn't thought of an escape plan.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Don't let her get away!" Heero ordered as the five separated to cut Ami off.  
  
She had been caught trying to snatch a bag of silver from a civilian when the jet-black haired soldier saw her from a distance.  
  
Running as fast as her legs could take her, Ami quickly ran around the market stands to keep out of reach. Trowa almost caught hold of her hood but she ducked quickly.  
  
While she ran, she could see up a head a long slow moving line of carriages, blocking her way of escape. 'Oh no!' she screamed in her head.  
  
But instantly, her mind went to work, thinking up a plan while her eyes darted around to see if any item would be of use. And there she saw it. The perfect item to match with a perfect escape plan.  
  
Still running with the five soldier right behind, Ami stopped and grabbed a very long wooden staff from a stand that was sealing poles and clay pots. Taking it in her hands she placed it in front of her, making the boys stop.  
  
'Is she going to fight us?' Quatre asked as he watched the smaller girl hold the stick up defensively.  
  
Ami kept her eyes on them. Makoto had taught her some good tricks with a mere stick and she knew it would be useful at this very dangerous attempt. "Come closer and you'll get the worst beating of your life," she warned dangerously.  
  
She felt foolish when she saw the smirk appear on Wufei's face. She of course could never fight off these guys alone and they knew it. It was five against one. And Duo was sure confident. He took a step closer to Ami.  
  
With this, Ami said, "Bad move," and swung the tip of her stick to pick up a pot by its handle. She threw it with great force towards Duo, making it crash into his stomach. She repeated this movie swiftly, throwing as many pots that were close enough with the wooden stick. While the boys dodged them, the blue haired thief took this as a signal and ran off towards the still blocked pathway of carriages, her "weapon" still in hand.  
  
"What's she doing?" Wufei asked.  
  
In the soldiers' eyes, it looked like she was going to run into a huge wagon up ahead. But Ami had other plans. Her grip tightened close to the end of her stick before she leaped up as high as she could, flung the stick hard on the ground, and boosted herself higher up in the air. Pole-vault  
  
"Oh my god, she's crazy!" Quatre gasped.  
  
Duo shared the same expression as the blonde, shocked. Trowa and Wufei couldn't believe their eyes as well. What was she thinking? She was so high in the air she wouldn't be able to land properly on her feet. She would definitely break her neck.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, just watched. This girl wasn't a member of the best thieves in the Sang Kingdome for nothing. Unlike his other comrades, he did not underestimate her.  
  
And he was right. Ami, in the air, did a front flip and landed on a carriage that was behind the wagon. In a blink of an eye she jumped on the nearest roof when the carriage passed it, soon going out of sight.  
  
"She made it," Trowa whispered, completely stunned.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Indeed it shocked Ami as well when she performed that perilous getaway a week ago. And it also hurt her feet for she had not landed well. But now was a good time to think of another plan to get away.  
  
"Babes, this chase has been going on long enough. Can't we just end it here and you guys give up?" Duo asked.  
  
Rei and Makoto exchanged 'YEAH-RIGH' looks. Even though each boy was pointing a gun at them, they still wouldn't give up without a fight. "In your dreams only," Makoto retorted.  
  
While this was going on, everyone was giving Makoto and Rei all the attention. Ami, on the other hand, was looking around for an escape route. And when her eyes fell on something, her brain thought up of an idea.  
  
The boy with blonde hair had a smoke grenade tied around his belt. He, out of all of them, seemed to be the gentle one. His eyes gave it away. Out of all of them, he was not glaring, smirking, or not showing any emotions at all. He held pity in his blue eyes.  
  
This would certainly make Makoto and Rei annoyed for they did not like being showed sympathy on. But Ami took this as an advantage. He did not seem the type to shoot at them.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, Makoto was the nearest. Close enough for her to fill in on the plan. Darting her eyes back at the five boys, she tried to get Makoto's attention and at the same time, trying not to be obvious. But of course, she did catch the eye of the leader of the group.  
  
"Listen weak onna's. We don't have all year going after little mice. And unlike you, I'm getting very exasperated with this assignment. Now just give up, we have you cornered." Wufei scoffed.  
  
Ami's was able to get closer to Makoto, their shoulders touching. Makoto and Rei already knew that Ami was thinking up a plan. This was how it always went. They got cornered, and it's Ami's brain to the rescue. And it was Rei's and Makoto's job to keep the boys occupied.  
  
"We are not weak! If we were we'd already be hanged. But it seemed we've been able to outsmart you for a month and calling us weak isn't the right thing to say!" Rei snapped back at the Chinese soldier.  
  
Rei and Makoto would always take it the hardest when Wufei called them "weak onnas." They were certainly far from weak.  
  
Through the corner of Makoto's eyes, she could see Ami. She could see Ami eyeing the smoke grenade around Quatre's waist. Understanding what to do, Makoto slightly nodded before giving her full attention to the five boys.  
  
As Heero pretended to keep his eyes on Rei, he could tell that Makoto and Ami were up to something. Trowa noticed this too when his eyes fell on Makoto to notice her quickly glancing at Quatre's grenade.  
  
"Oh come on, don't you know how much damaged you've caused during the years? It's only right to stop you." Duo pointed out.  
  
"We haven't killed anyone at all during our stealing! No one at all! And if your stupid spoiled princess can't accept the fact that we're poor people who need to steal if we're going to survive, while she's up there in that very palace probably sleeping in her king size bed, than I call that unreasonable!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"And you can all go to hell!" she added, before kicking a large wooden box nearby as hard as she could towards them. The container opened, letting out fruits while it zoomed over the boys, making them trying to get out of the way.  
  
At this, Ami ran towards Quatre, who was loosing his balance after trying to dodge the box, and pulled the grenade off his belt. Heero quickly aimed his gun at Ami and fired, shooting her in the arm.  
  
"Heero stop! We had orders not to kill them!" Duo yelled, grabbing Heero's arm to prevent him from trying to shoot again.  
  
The sting was agonizing on Ami's arm but Rei was already by her side. She tripped Quatre, took the grenade from Ami's hand and threw it. Smoke from the small bomb filled the air, stinging any eyes that were left open.  
  
Ami and Rei had their eyes closed while they got on their feet and ran as far away from the guards, the smoke hiding them from view, as possible. Makoto was already out of the huge thick smoke.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Makoto called from a distance as Rei and Ami ran towards her. But they skidded to a stop when a bullet shot in front of them. Another one shot near Makoto's left, making her jump from shock.  
  
Turning around, they saw Heero and Trowa running their direction. Trowa already knew what was going on and so he had his eyes closed before the grenade exploded. Heero was always prepared and had already tried to get as far away before it could sting his eyes. The other three, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were taken by surprised and were blinded at the moment.  
  
Grabbing Ami's undamaged arm, Rei pushed her to keep running. "They have guns Ami, don't stop now!" She ordered.  
  
"Split up!" Makoto yelled to them before she ran a different direction, taking the south side of an alleyway. Rei and Ami took the east side, headed for the end of the marketplace.  
  
Heero and Trowa, without saying a word, did the same, with Heero going after Ami and Rei, and Trowa headed towards the south alley following Makoto.  
  
'Maybe now I'll be able to find out this feeling I have for this girl,' Trowa thought to himself as he ran faster. He knew he had to capture this particular thief if he ever wanted his questions answered.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author Notes: What Ami did in her flashback was called a Pole-vault. I just took out the landing part of the game. I have never tried it before but it seems fun. Although it can also be dangerous if not done correctly.  
  
If people are thinking I am portraying Ami out of character, may I ask why do you say that? Ami is NOT weak and fragile. In many fics authors seems to have her that way but she is not. Yes, she the polite, shy one of the Inners but it does not mean that she can't kick butt. She has helped in battles many times with her powers. So please don't think Ami is being too... physically powerful for your liking.  
  
Before I go, I want to remind you, don't forget that this is the last time you can vote for who goes with Trowa. Even though at the end Trowa mentioned his weird feelings for Makoto, you do not know exactly what feelings. It could be love, or something else. It's all in the hands of the voters.  
  
Trowa/Makoto  
  
Trowa/Rei  
  
Trowa/Ami  
  
Review/Vote/Flame, whatever. 


End file.
